Oggetto
by GeniusofFun
Summary: Her parents suggested a pet dog. Instead, she ended up with a Death God and a seventeen-year-old mass murderer. Same difference. Light/OC (but not really).
1. Chapter 1

**Notebooks don't fall from the sky, not usually anyways.**

 **Oggetto**

| i'm sorry but your story isn't adding up |

.

Late November skies, blue and clear, the air is crisp with the smell of snow.

She craves ramen for no other reason than the pretty advertisement she saw on TV this morning, fuming hot liquid and thick soft noddles, a bit of pork, a side of crispy dumplings if she feels like it.

And then a notebook smacks her right in the face.

She pauses for a second, watches as the notebook falls on the floor. Notebooks don't fall from the sky, not usually anyways. It's odd and her eyes narrow as she stares upwards. She's near a school, a private one. It looks posh enough, well-kept lawns and no clutter, a sound architecture.

She thinks maybe somebody threw it by the window, not expecting anyone to be caught in the fire, just disgusted by the notes and sheer amount of work. Or maybe they did throw it on purpose, a prank of some sort.

She rolls her eyes, thinks that students should really find something else to entertain themselves than throwing notebooks on unsuspecting by-passers. And then realizes that maybe she really wasn't any better when she herself was a student.

She doesn't pick up and walks over it, heels clacking on the ground.

Late November skies, the air smells like snow. There's a ramen bowl screaming out her name, she has better things to do than spend time gaping at a notebook that fell from the sky. She really does.

.

Later that night, she is visited by a hallucination – an inhuman grin, sharp teeth, decaying flesh, dark and gray.

It's something she ate, probably. The ramen was delicious, warm and she took the dumplings in a take-out container for a late night snack. She's comfortable in her pyjamas, fabric soft on her skin, seated on her couch, a movie in the background.

"Mind if I steal an apple?" It asks, the hallucination speaks. Yes, definitely something she ate, poison maybe. She tenses up for a second and then relaxes.

"I think the point of stealing is not asking for permission." She tells her hallucination. It barks out a laugh, demented, distorted.

There's a basket of apple on the counter of her kitchen, red, luscious fruits her mother picked out for her. She eyes the hallucination as bony wings spread out, carrying it to the kitchen. Thin fingers reach out, stabbing sharp nails in the glossy fruit.

She turns her attention back on the movie and doesn't shudder, not even when the air turns cold as the hallucination flies back towards her, levitating near the couch, never quite touching anything.

"What are we watching?" It asks her, apple still stabbed through its fingers.

"I can start it again." She tells the hallucination, hand on the remote. It rewards her with a grin.

"Humans are interesting creatures."

She takes that as a yes and rewinds, static on her screen as the movie moves backwards to the start.

* * *

 **a/n: And a new story starts. If L has an OC, I suppose Light deserves one too. It's meant to be therapeutic for me, a bit on the dark humorous side. If any of you are interested, I'll update faster because of the short word count. If you read this, I hope you enjoyed enough to leave a thought. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not her problem.**

 **Oggetto**

| think your religion is a lie to keep my mouth shut |

.

Busy days at work fly by faster.

She takes a sharp turn right, into a small lane. A shortcut, the kind that makes it easier to reach the main roads without bumping your suitcase into rushing people.

She thinks about supper; omelettes stuffed with chicken over fried rice or leftover stew, warm and hearty, soft potatoes and melting beef, maybe a bit of both since she didn't have lunch.

And then, it waves at her, her hallucination.

It's been happening more frequently, seeing the monster. It always comes at night, when the sun has set, stealing her apples and occupying the space next to her when she watches movies.

But it's her first time seeing it in broad daylight, skeleton wings deployed, almost perched on top of someone else's shoulder.

The boy, she's seen him a few times. He's a pretty face, very pretty, dressed in a school uniform she doesn't quite recognize and honestly never paid attention to. He's that kind, bored as he reads while he walks, bag thrown over his shoulder lazily and yet carefully.

She keeps her eyes in front of her, not bothering to wave back. It's one thing to speak to her hallucinations in the privacy of her apartment, it's another to greet it in the middle of the streets.

If it says something to her, she doesn't hear it. She also doesn't turn around to notice the way the boy has paused in his steps to stare after her.

She thinks about leftover stew, warm enough to make her forget the chill of December that settles deep inside her bones. Tomorrow, she'll definitely pick out a scarf.

.

"Call me Ryuk." Her hallucination tells her, on the fourth, no, fifth day.

It also tells her other things, things about Shinigamis – that's what he is – about realms where the food is like dust and apples aren't tasty at all. It talks about boredom, gambling and decay.

It also tells her about Death Notes.

"Death Note?" She asks, maybe a bit bored. Every channel she lends on keeps discussing that serial killer, the new one that murders criminals with heart attacks.

"The human whose name is written in it will die." It recites easily, like an unspoken tradition. "Heart attacks if the cause of death isn't specified." It adds at her raised eyebrow.

Heart attacks, Death Notes, Kira means killer, a boy with a very pretty face, he's that type, the kind with a demon perched on his shoulder.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Her murderous Death God asks, grin wide and wicked.

She thinks about criminals dropping like flies. She thinks that nothing in this world is a coincidence.

She shakes her head (and, for just a second, she considers running for the phone, considers calling the police and explaining that her hallucination somehow told her who Kira is, but she does not).

It's not her problem.

"Any apples left?" She asks, instead of calling the police or investigating on her own or even screaming out bloody murder and running to the nearest police station.

She is rewarded with a smile that belongs in nightmares.

* * *

 **a/n : As always, I am overwhelmed by the positive response people have towards my brain bubbles. I wish I could all tell you individually how much it means to me, but instead here I am with another chapter. Thank you so much for your feedback, keep it coming, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's five years older than him and knows where to hit where it hurts.**

 **Oggetto**

| so i won't testify to crimes you're keeping score of |

.

"Can I help you?" She's whipped around so fast she almost bumped her forehead into his chest.

He startles for a second, obviously not expecting it.

She's no idiot, she knows she's being followed. From behind him, Ryuk waves at her like an immature infant. She raises an eyebrow, places a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to follow you." He tells her, face innocent and eyes sparkling with wonder. "I'm just a little lost, I don't usually come around here."

It's a good lie, she has to admit. He's young and harmless, dressed in his school uniform and with dimples when he smiles. Anyone else would buy it.

"Mind if I give you some advice?" She tilts her head to the side. He's tall, a lot taller than her. "Next time you want to stalk someone, you might want to leave the Death God at home."

Ryuk lets out a snicker as she turns her back and waves them off. She doesn't wait for his answer, doesn't wait for his face to harden into annoyance or for the death glare he sends her.

No, instead she thinks about grocery shopping. She's out of apples.

.

She's pretty sure she has some chicken skewers left. She thinks about making a soup to go with it, maybe a tomato salad since they are already cut and ready to eat.

She takes a right into the little lane, her usual shortcut and isn't surprised when she sees him.

Ryuk has an apple sticking out of his mouth, between shark-like teeth, and spreads both of his arms to wave at her. Pretty boy with the pretty face looks up from his book and narrows his eyes.

She doesn't pause – keeps walking as if she hasn't seen him – until he pushes himself in her way.

She huffs out, annoyed.

"I think we need to talk." He tells her and, for two people who don't know each other, they seem to spend a lot of time like this.

"I don't think so." She tells him, blinking upwards to meet his eyes. He's seventeen and inoffensive without a notebook, she's five years older than him and knows where to hit where it hurts.

He doesn't even break eye contact.

"Look…" She starts out, annoyed. "I won't tell anyone about your murderous extracurricular activities and, even if I did, no one would believe me. So, if you could move to the side?"

But when she moves to the left, he also does.

"I insist." He tells her and makes it clear that she doesn't have a choice. He's obviously not used to the word no.

She wants the pinch the bridge of her nose until she can't breathe, but his chest is in her way.

"You're a spoiled little brat, aren't you?" Anyone else would probably be insulted. The corner of his upper lip twitches two, three times. He just looks amused.

She thinks it must be the first time someone deliberately tried to get away from him and he finds it funny.

"Genius, actually." He corrects her.

"A spoiled little genius, then." She mutters under her breath, which only makes his lip twitch some more. "Fine then, how do you feel about chicken skewers?"

"I don't dislike them." She uses momentum to crash her elbow into his chest. He barely feels the hit, but he does take a step backwards.

When she's taken three steps forward, she turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" Ryuk holds up his hand like a student that wants to ask a question. She narrows her eyes and he grins, turning his entire body upside down.

"Did you buy apples?" She rolls her eyes, turns her back on them and continues on with her walk.

He catches up to her in less than a second, Ryuk safely tucked between them like a child as they walk.

* * *

 **a/n: Their relation will be filled with loved. Not. Daily updates? Yes, pretty much. This is why I love the short drabble type. I can't guarantee I'll update every day, but here's the third chapter in three days. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and your feedback and drop a review to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone deserves to die.**

 **Oggetto**

| why don't you throw me to the wolves i thought you were one |

.

"You have a lovely apartment." He tells her, eyes roaming all over the place.

She takes the compliment, but doesn't thank him.

"You can drop your stuff wherever." She says, kicking her heels off on the floor. The cold floor is a blessed wonder under her feet.

It's twenty steps to the kitchen, Ryuk already poised next to the counter, a pretentious child with his skeleton-like fingers already in the bowl filled with apples.

He trails off after her, pushes his bag on one of the chairs.

She takes out containers from the fridge. Chicken skewers, enough for two and tomatoes already cut into wedges, soup packets that only need hot water to be reheated. The chicken goes into a pan and then the oven, balsamic vinegar and oil into the tomatoes, salt and pepper for taste.

"Can I help?" He asks, polite and proper.

She shakes her head. Besides, he doesn't know where anything is. She works in silence, is used to the silence, at being alone. She likes it that way.

He's seated when she turns back towards him, the top button of his blazer opened. He looks too relaxed, too poised. Pretty boy with a pretty face.

"Tea?" She says, as a warning more than a question.

She has two cups in her hands even as he inclines his head, pours hot water over tea leaves in the teapot that she places at an angle between them.

.

He tries for polite conversation between sips of tea. She rolls her eyes.

"Is that really what you're here for?" Annoyance taints her words.

"I suppose not." He brings the teacup to his lips. "I'm not here to threaten you, if that's what you think."

She snorts, that's exactly what she thinks.

"I have a lot of theories as to why you can see Ryuk." He tells her, the Death God offering a lopsided grin at the mention of his name. "He hasn't confirmed any of them."

The notebook fell and smacked her in the face. She tells him that. He lets out a surprised chuckle.

"I thought about calling the police, you know." She says, a fact. "But then I realized I didn't really care about criminals dropping dead."

"Because they deserve to die?" Boy wonder asks and startles a sardonic laugh out of her.

"Everyone deserves to die." She tilts her head to the side. "Humans are wasteful creatures, only good at self-destruction."

They bask in stunned silence as he takes her in, eyes sparkling with wonder. She really doesn't want to know what's going on in that pretty head of his.

"I want to create a better world." He tells her, traces of megalomania and pride in his voice. "For the worthy."

"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep better at night?" Kira is a child with ideas of grandeur and a weapon of mass destruction, a fatal combination.

He opens his mouth, but she's already turned her back towards him, eyes trailing to the oven just as the timer beeps.

It's ready.

* * *

 **a/n: Someone needs to keep Light on his feet, haha. At some point, he should find out her name, but for now I like the mystery. I'm glad so many of you seem to enjoy this story so far and I hope this chapter pleased you. Thank you for your feedback and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kira means killer.**

 **Oggetto**

| your revelations don't look nothing like the pictures |

.

He wears labels; god, threat, savior, death, justice.

Kira means killer.

"Your neighbour is… eccentric." He takes off his shoes, one hand on the wall to steady him.

"Eccentric?" She repeats, amused, because that's certainly one way to put it.

Mrs. Kobayashi is a retired widow in her late sixties. She's more than a little paranoid and firmly believes people are out to get her. It's not uncommon to see her peek outside her window with binoculars or have strange deliveries in the middle of the night, huge cardboard boxes filled with metal detectors and hidden cameras.

But once you get passed her initial defenses, which takes a while, she's a lovely lady who feeds you tea and cookies and tells you about all the stuff that happens in front of your apartment when you're at work.

"She's a little wary of strangers." She tells him and wants to snort at her comment. He's obviously not used to it – people not instantly falling head over heels for him. Modesty would do him some good.

"Am I stranger?" He throws at her, with a tilt of his head, bright eyes staring at her. He's pushed himself upright, at least eight inches taller than her in his full height.

She doesn't know much about him, not much, but a lot at the same time.

Kira waits for her daily and follows her home. He sits on her couch and watches movies with her, scatters his notebooks on her coffee table. He carries her groceries and eats her food, drinks her tea.

Kira means killer (the ink that stains his hands is the same as blood and what does it really say about her, that she lets him).

"I don't even know your first name." She tells him, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know yours." He answers easily with an amused smile. "It's Raito – my first name."

She blinks, considers him for a moment and then smiles at the irony.

"Nice to meet you, _Light_." She holds up her hand and gives him a mocking smile. "I'm Eden."

He takes her hand with a smile that is too wide and too perfect, as if he's just found something pleasant in her name. She doesn't care to know what it is.

Ryuk floats inside the room, materializing through the wall. He licks his fingers.

"That Kobayashi lady has good apples." He tells them, eying their joint hands with a bored look and a raised eyebrow.

.

' _We interrupt this program to bring you a special broadcast.'_ With a sigh, she shuts down the TV.

"Don't you want to know what that was about?" Kira, Light, asks her.

He's seated on the floor, textbooks she hasn't laid eyes on in years opened in front of him. He's meant to do homework, even she has the feeling that he doesn't actually need to study.

She shakes her head.

"Not at all." She's sprawled on her couch comfortably, Ryuk dozing off where she rests her feet. She hates it, especially since she was actually enjoying the cartoon she was previously watching. "Let's watch a movie."

"Sure." He tells her, twisting his body towards her. She gives him a lazy grin.

"Put it on, please." He rolls his eyes at her, but stands up anyways.

* * *

 **a/n : And history has just been rewritten. I'm tempted to do L's POV just to find out what he thinks about Kira not falling for his plans. What did you think of her name, haha. I find it really funny, Eden and Light. Sorry for the late updates, I'm just been feeling under the weather. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and let me know what you think of her name. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone makes mistakes.**

 **Oggetto**

| you read between the lines and don't stick to the scriptures |

.

"Did you hear?" Light asks her. "That special broadcast from yesterday was from L."

He's seated at her kitchen isle – the notebook opened in front of him, Ryuk has a similar one. He twirls a pen between his fingers with ease and impatience.

"Who's L?" Her hands are covered in flour, folds of dough taking form inside the bowl.

There's a very obvious shift of his face, eyes narrowing, a condescending look he sends her way as if she's just asked the stupidest of questions.

"L is a detective – the greatest that ever lived. And, before yesterday, no one even knew what he looked like or his name." He tells her, like it's obvious.

She stops kneading and pushes both hands on her waist.

"No one knows what he looks like or his name and I'm supposed to know him?" She raises an eyebrow and stares him down. She can play the game of condescension, she can play it better than him.

"He's famous." He fires back at her. "And now he wants to catch Kira."

She blinks at him, thinks that for a genius, he's actually quite stupid or maybe just immature.

"What you're basically telling me is that a famous detective, who is supposedly the best in the world and always remained anonymous, suddenly put his face and his name all over the news while trying to catch a criminal who can precisely kill with a name and a face?" She rolls her eyes.

He stops twirling the pen and instead grabs onto it so hard, she thinks he might break it. His expression hardens with anger and his cheeks cave as if he's about to blow on candles.

Like this, he looks like a petulant child who just realized they did something wrong but won't admit it.

She leaves him to glower in peace and puts both hands back into the dough. She has to finish this if she wants to eat some time before eight and she's really been craving homemade pizza.

.

"You were right." He tells her later, much later.

He was silent all throughout dinner, Ryuk making most of the conversation, happy to traumatize her neighbours while stealing their apples.

She turns her eyes away from the television and looks at him. His expression is somber, darker. Again, she is reminded of a child, a spoiled little brat who has always been praised and never denied attention.

"About what?" She'd given up trying to find something to watch on cable and instead put on a movie. The hero is currently under water, trying to infiltrate a military base.

"It doesn't make sense." She can read between the lines well enough and knows that this is probably the only way he'll admit he was wrong. "I could have made a mistake." He continues with.

"Everyone makes mistakes." She tells him, which earns her a roll of his eyes.

"But I can't afford one." No, he probably can't. She wonders what they would do if they caught Kira. Maybe they hang him for his crimes and make an example out of him. Maybe they'd diagnose him crazy and would spend the rest of his days drugged out of his mind in a looney bin with drool dripping from his mouth and glassy eyes.

"Mistakes are part of life." She pats his leg, the one close to hers. "Anger that clouds your judgement, rashness, immaturity, impatience – that's what makes you human."

"Kira isn't human." He means it, she can tell. "Kira is a God. He has to be."

Ryuk has turned his attention away from the TV and towards them. He observes curiously, emotions foreign to him. This is a God, a real one.

"Kira kills with a purpose." She tells him and thinks that maybe he's having an identity crisis, that it's probably normal for someone so young who's been handed the weapon of a God. "Gods don't."

"Because everyone deserves to die, right?" He throws her own words back at her and it makes the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Right." She answers, sinks her back into the couch. "Now, let's watch the movie."

"I haven't been paying attention." He tells her, eying the scene on the screen.

"I'll start it again." She says with a wave of her hand.

At some point, he folds his body closer to hers. She doesn't mind, thinks it's his way of seeking comfort, comfort in the knowledge that someone can and wants to understand him.

She snorts under her breath – God, her ass.

* * *

 **a/n : I really like Eden's and Light's interaction and I hope you do too. I love Death Note, but I always thought that if someone more mature and less passionate about the subject came in, they would be able to offer clever insight, even more so than geniuses. Anyways, thank you all for your lovely reviews. Drop a note to let me know what you thought and since most of you want L's POV, I'll make it happen. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clever little shit.**

 **Oggetto**

| you only follow rules if others follow with you |

.

It's Thursday afternoon and the grocery store is a hustle and bustle of activity.

"This has too much sodium in it." He tells her, eying the back of some dehydrated miso soup packs.

She tries not to bump into him with her shopping cart, but fails – mostly on purpose.

"Just drop it in." He makes a face, clearly displeased with her choice of food and drops the small packets in her basket as if the sodium will spread into his bloodstream if he holds onto it much longer.

Next to her, people have overflowing carts, last minute Christmas shopping that require lists even if they'll forget something and have to come back anyways the day before.

"Are you doing anything for Christmas?" He asks her as they turn into an isle with pastas and condiments.

"Yes." She replies easily, thinks of family gathering around a table with too much food. "Family, you know?"

He nods like he can fully understand and he probably does – mass murderers also take holidays sometimes.

"My mother asked if there was anyone I wanted to invite over, for Christmas." He says with no real concern and shrug, turning his body away from her so he can stare at some boxed noodles. "She says I've been spending a lot of time outside the house lately."

"She thinks you have a girlfriend?" He nods with a roll of his eyes, it makes him look petulant. "Well, I guess that makes sense, you are seventeen after all."

He doesn't even bother to answer her. She thinks it's a lot easier for her mother to picture her son with a girl, not killing hundreds of people daily.

Ryuk floats next to them, cradling five, maybe six apples with one arm, the other busy waving at them.

"We should come here more often." The Shinigami tells them overly overjoyed, reaching for a fruit and happily munching on it.

Light and her share a look and then promptly roll their eyes in sync.

.

She's putting the food in her fridge and emptying out bags when she notices it, the wallet.

It sits forlorn at the bottom of the recycled linen bag, forgotten and inconspicuous until emptied. It's not hers, it's much too boyish and clearly something a high schooler would choose.

She picks it up and opens it, rolls her eyes when the first thing she notices is Light's student id with his address written on it.

' _My mother asked if there was anyone I wanted to invite over, for Christmas_.' He'd said casually, with an innocent shrug and then turned over, probably so she wouldn't see that little smirk of his.

Clever little shit.

She drops the wallet on the counter mildly annoyed, thinks about throwing it out or maybe giving it to Ryuk the next time he appears out of thin air in her living room begging for apples.

But she wouldn't put it past him to redo that same scenario over and over until she finally showed up on his doorstep with one and threw it at his face.

With a shrug, she thinks that if he wants her to meet his family then fine –

But she has other stuff to do, like pack some clothes in bag and take a train, so he'll just have to wait until after Christmas.

* * *

 _ **a/n : yes, Light is one clever little shit who wants Eden to meet his parents and knows she would never agree if he asked. I'm thinking of L's POV next, what do you think? Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**L ignores it.**

 **Oggetto**

| under the skin it's not so easy to swallow |

.

The teacup is hot, steam spilling from top.

L knows he asked for coffee, remembers asking for coffee, thinks he asked for coffee and this, this is definitely not coffee, the sweet smell of bergamot permeating the room.

And while L would usually pout at the not quite mistake (because Wammy clearly knows he would like coffee and brought him tea, to calm his nerves or whatever excuse he found this week), he's too busy staring at the screen to have much of a reaction.

It's been almost twenty days, twenty days since the broadcast, twenty days since Kira should have killed L's imposter and revealed his location (because L is sure, L is sure he'll find Kira in the Kanto region, just like he's sure he's looking for someone young and immature).

And while L hasn't moved, hasn't moved in twenty days, eyes glued to the TV monitors, there hasn't been anything and L – L doesn't like to be wrong because he's never wrong.

So he recalculates, makes up new percentages, new probabilities. He takes theories and spins them round and round until they are completely backwards.

He knows Kira is in the Kanto region. He knows Kira is immature and young and rash. Which can only mean –

(L missed something).

There are two options then.

Option one, Kira isn't quite as immature and rash as L first thought him to be. No, instead he's dealing with someone far more clever and thoughtful, someone who would see L's plan for what it is and overlook it, continuing on without batting an eyelash.

But L isn't wrong.

Kira's personality is painted vividly in his mind and this description does not fit him at all (the percentage is too low to consider and the idea is dumped as quickly as it was picked up).

And then, the second option –

Kira isn't working alone.

L pictures someone older, less rash. Someone who is more detached and can think clearly, not quite invested in Kira's plans to the point where they are blinded by them – a mentor.

Someone who has power over him.

And while the thought of Kira allowing someone else to have a say in his plans sounds out of character, this is the most probable of all possibilities, which means that L would be looking for not one, but two suspects.

"L?" Wammy's forehead creases. "Perhaps we should air the broadcast in another region?"

L's eyes are still glued to the monitors, to the one that showcases Lind L. Taylor very much alive and detained.

"Watari." He says, blinking dry eyes. "We'll need to assemble a Task Force. Please contact the proper authorities in the Kanto region."

And while Wammy doesn't comment because he knows better, the lines of his forehead crease even more and L –

(L has to wonder what kind of character could hold Kira's interest and keep it)

L ignores it.

* * *

 **a/n : Here's L's POV. Next up, more Eden and Light. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A merry, jolly Christmas indeed.**

 **Oggetto**

Interlude

| Wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! |

.

Her parents' house is a mess of excess – too much food, children running around screaming excitedly with their new present, shiny paper painted shades of red and green forgotten on the floor.

"A merry, jolly Christmas." Her brother says to no one in particular. "It's five o'clock somewhere in the world." He's already on his fourth drink, even if it's barely noon.

Her sister sends a look towards her husband before rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulder.

Eden carefully navigates slippery paper and the noise, smiles when her nephew holds up his new toy airplane to show it to her, avoids the living room when she notices her brother is tipsy and her sister has that look on her face that can only spell confrontation and finally ends up in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart." Her mother presses a kiss to her forehead, light and airy, eyes shining with mirth. "Did you sleep well? I made some coffee. Do you want eggs?"

"Yes for the coffee." It's warm and fresh, the smell bitterly sweet.

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast? You look a little thin…" Eden manages to keep her eye roll to herself, mostly because she knows her mother means well. But last night's meal still sits heavy in her stomach and she might have went a little too far with that third serving.

"Maybe later." She adds three spoonful of sugar and stirs. "Where's Otou-san?"

"Work called." But her mother doesn't seem bothered at all and Eden has always loved her parents, loved the love they have for their work. "You know how banks are overloaded during the holidays."

Eden nods just as she hears her sister's voice coming from the living room. Her brother's follows soon after, slurred and not even truly angry, just loud. Her mother doesn't even acknowledge it.

"How is the bank?" She asks, catches sight of one of her niece prancing around in her new pink dress trying to imitate a ballerina.

"Money comes out. Money comes in. People spend more than they should." Her mother tells her with a shrug. "How is work? Are you sleeping enough? Did you give any thought to that dog I was mentioning?"

Eden blinks at the same time as she takes a sip.

"Work is work. I'm sleeping just fine." And then she pauses, thinks that instead of a dog, she somehow ended up with a Shinigami stealing her apples and a seventeen year old mass murderer in her apartment. "And no, no dogs."

Her mother quirks an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked dogs."

"I do." It's just that Eden doesn't think Light would get along with a dog. Ryuk might, just to play games with it – that would be a sight to see. "I just don't think that's such a good idea right now."

"Did you, perhaps, find something better than a dog?" Her mother's eyes shine mischievously and Eden wants to answer that no, that what she picked up is actually much, much worse than a dog.

But there's a loud crash in the living room and then shouting and her mother sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I think your brother had enough. I'll pour him some coffee." Her mother turns to reach in one of the cabinets and pulls out a mug. "Make sure your sister doesn't kill him, yes?"

Eden rolls her eyes, puts down her cup of coffee and takes a deep breath.

A merry, jolly Christmas indeed.

* * *

 **a/n : Hard to write when you wrist is in a sling, but here's a small bit with Eden and her family. Next up, Light. Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's rich and salty and it makes her hum, pleased.**

 **Oggetto**

| you were standing here like an angry god |

.

It happens exactly like he planned, she's sure (clever little shit that he is, innocent and bright when he pretends to meet her for the first time, knows she won't say no when his mother invites her to stay for supper to thank her for retrieving his wallet, Ryuk sending her a thumbs up with a bony, skeletal finger).

And so here she is, a few days after the start of a new year, seated next to his little sister who asks too many questions and in front of him, who listens with too much attention as his mother serves miso and fish and rice.

"One-san…" She blinks at the youngest of the Yagami siblings, who seems completely at ease with gushing over her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." She answers easily.

"When's your birthday?" Sayu asks, eyes wide and innocent, truly innocent, unlike her mass murdering older brother.

"Early November." She says vaguely.

"Sayu…" Sachiko Yagami, who has taken off her apron and finally taken a seat, scolds lightly, but her daughter carefully pretends not to hear her.

"Do you have any siblings?" Light's eyes shine, too bright and too happy, questions he wants to know the answers for, but never dared to ask.

"I do – a brother and sister, both older." Sayu sends her a smile.

"You're the youngest, like me!" She seems happy.

"What do they do?" Light this time, who sends her a smile that is meant to come off as innocent curiosity. She manages not to roll her eyes at him or point out that if he wanted to know, she would have told him.

"My sister is a neurosurgeon." Three pair of eyes blink at her. "And my brother's a corporate lawyer."

A moment of silence and she takes the opportunity to taste her soup. It's rich and salty and it makes her hum, pleased.

"Wow." Sayu, finally, who lets out a low whistle. "And what do you do, One-san?"

"I'm an actuary." It earns her another three slow blinks.

"An actuary?" Light tilts his head to the side. "Isn't that a very high paying job?" She shrugs her shoulders at him because the money is not the reason she has her job.

"What's an actuary?" His sister asks with a tilt of her head.

"A risk manager." She tells her, fully aware that this is the most basic way to explain what she does. "It's a lot of math and measurements." And a lot of late nights, paperwork and meetings.

Sayu makes a face at the mention of math.

"Your parents must be very proud." Sachiko this time. "Three children, all with successful jobs…"

"We had a lot to live up to." She tells the woman with a smile. "But yes, they are very proud of us." She agrees easily, even if her parents never put any pressure on any of them.

"Live up to?" Light's attention is fully on her and she sends him a cool, detached smile.

"My father used to be the Governor of the Bank of Japan." She smiles. "And my mother is one of their shareholders. They're meant to be retired, but they still help out here and there."

Another wave of silence, this time, she takes a bite of fish.

Behind Light, Ryuk offers her a grin and she answers it brightly, swallowing.

* * *

 _ **a/n: my wrist is getting better, thank you for all your lovely wishes. I'm glad so many of you enjoy Eden, here's more about her. Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**It's so ridiculous it can only be real.**

 **Oggetto**

| counting out my sins just to cross them off |

.

"That was a really shitty thing to do." She tells him as he walks her home, not that she needed to be walked home in the first place. "You could have just asked me over, like a normal person."

It says a lot, that she has to explain this to him.

He raises an eyebrow at her. Ryuk is sandwiched between them like a child as they walk, eyes moving from him to her with curious expectation.

"You would have said no." He tells her, like it's obvious, like he knows her, but maybe he does, maybe he understands just like she understands him. And here she thought she was less obvious. "Besides, this is convenient."

"Convenient?" She blinks at him, the January breeze cold in her eyes.

He rolls his eyes at her impudent, like he's smarter than her.

"I could hardly explain to my mother the way we actually met." He inhales. "Now, we have a plausible explanation to how we met."

"Of course." It's her turn to roll her eyes, even if she can't fault his reasoning. "And I've already met your family, so you can use me as an excuse if you need to slip away and they ask where you're going."

He nods his head, pleased, and she thinks he might offer her a cookie because she's been a good girl. Condescension rolls off of him, he's clever and he knows. She wants to smack him, but then she is also vaguely impressed.

"My sister liked you enough." They might share some looks, but she has a hard time imagining what they talk about. "And my mother thinks you're from a good family and polite, she approves."

"Approves of what?" She shakes her head, not liking where this is going. "We're hardly dating."

"No, of course not." He tilts his head to the side, innocent. "I have to meet your family first."

She pauses in her step suddenly, blinks and then, without being able to control it, she laughs. It's loud and bubbles in her chest, bursts in her throat, spreads like wildfire all the way to her belly and then her feet.

His face hardens, as if he thinks she's laughing at him, which she is.

"You're funny, you know that?" She manages between bouts of laughter, holding her sides because they hurt.

"No, no I don't know that." He's offended, she's offended him. "What's so funny about this?"

"A notebook that causes heart attacks, Death Gods, a seventeen year old mass murderer who can't even legally drink has most likely just propositioned me after plotting some diligent way for me to meet his family." She inhales. "And now he wants me to take him home and introduce him to my family."

It's so ridiculous it can only be real. She could never come up with this kind of delusion.

He opens his mouth, like he wants to argue, but then closes it, probably realizes that there is no valid argument to any of this (for a second, just a second, she thinks she can see the ghost of amusement pass on his face, but then it's gone).

"Are you done now?" He asks as he moves forward towards her. She nods her head, shakes off the remaining laughter and, to add to the ridiculousness, links her arm with his.

Ryuk now hovers over their heads, not saying a word, but with a grin that is too large and too inhuman to be something good.

* * *

 _ **a/n : Chapter 11 and I'm completely healed up. School is over, but work calls. Let me know what you thought and thank you for all the love you've given this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**She needs another drink (or fifteen).**

 **Oggetto**

| saying that my tongue was too loud to trust |

.

Drinks with girlfriends are expected, that much she knows.

But she doesn't mind, not really. Alcohol makes it easier, especially when all her friends seem to talk about are boyfriends, wedding plans, future kids and early retirement.

She drinks the cocktails like they are juice, so much that they flow through her veins, flush her skin pink and make her chest feel fuzzy. She's not drunk enough to forget her name, but not sober enough to walk a straight line if someone asked her to.

"So, Eden…" One of her friend slurs easily. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much." There's a seventeen year old mass murderer with an angel face who spends most afternoons in her apartment with his Shinigami pet. "Work, mostly."

"It's always work with you." Another one, who displays the shiny ring on her left finger by brushing her hair back even if it wasn't necessary. "You really need to find a boyfriend."

"I could set you up with one of my brother's friend." The third one, who spends most of her time on her phone. "He's gorgeous and from a good family and studying to be doctor. Isn't your sister a doctor? They would get along."

"I think Eden hardly has trouble finding a man." The fourth, the one she's closest with, offers coolly. "There's more to life than men, ladies."

"We know Eden doesn't have trouble finding a man. She's so pretty." The first one chimes in, already on another glass of wine. "But pretty doesn't last forever, she needs to enjoy it while she can, find a good one now."

It's when they start arguing that she tunes them out, concentrates on anything else other than them. Her eyes roam all over the bar, trail past some couples and friend groups, business men who had a little too much and then –

Her eyes narrow.

Ryuk offers a mock salute, two sharp, bony fingers going up his forehead and then a grin, horrific, wicked. He floats, unsuspected, over some girl with a sliced apple in what appears to be an empty martini glass.

And she knows, she just knows. The alcohol may make her slower than usual, but it does not make her hallucinate Shinigamis in bars hovering over goddamn apple drinks.

"Excuse me for a second." She doesn't wait for an answer and fishes out her cellphone from her purse, trying not to trip over her own two feet as she makes her way outside.

It's only when she's out the door, early February cold slapping her cheeks red, that she opens the phone and presses number seven on speed dial. He picks up after two rings.

"How many fucking apples did you bribe Ryuk with to follow me around?"

"A week's worth." He's truthful at least. She still wants to throw something sharp at him.

"You have some nerve." Her patience is thinner than usual. "I'm telling him to leave, now."

She wants to hang up, she almost hangs up.

"You sound like you've been drinking. I'll come pick you up." She freezes and looks around the streets in front of her, like she thinks he will magically appear from a dark corner.

"You don't even know where I am…"

"Please, Eden…" He snorts. "Don't underestimate me. You're better than that." And he has the gall to hang up on her – stupid prick.

She needs another drink (or fifteen).

* * *

 _ **a/n : Poor Eden, I don't think she realizes how much trouble she's in. Next up, more Light meeting Eden's friends. Thank you for reading, drop a line to tell me what you thought and I hope you enjoyed. It's good to be able to write again.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Something in his chest that tightens, makes his skin so hot it feels like it burns, the way her glares pierce through him.**

 **Oggetto**

| you tie me down, you watch me bleed |

.

She's easy to spot, even in the crowded bar.

(it's even easier with Ryuk hovering above her table casually, grin firmly attached to his decaying face as he eyes apple slices in martini glasses with greedy eyes and eager fingers)

Light doesn't care about her pretty looks, but he's smart enough to realize that she's attractive – her ponytail always high on top of her head, her casual business attires that always look expensive, those heels that are at least five inches.

He moves through the crowd, smiles at one of the waitresses as he passes her by, her tray of glasses forgotten as she smiles right back at him. Her table is easy to spot, a booth filled with four other women, roughly the same age as her and all dressed like they've stepped out of an office.

Ryuk waves at him as he approaches, says something that he can't hear through the noise.

But she does hear it. Her head snaps in his direction, her face hardens and she levels a fiery glare towards him. She takes a large gulp of her drink, shakes her head at the taste, shrugs her shoulders, never breaking eye contact.

He offers her a dazzling smile, but his eyes don't match it and he silently dares her to try something even if he's sure she won't (it's only been a couple of months and yet, he's spent enough time with her to _know_ her).

(probably just as much as she knows him, not that either of them would ever admit that)

"Good evening." He greets her with, watches as her shoulders slump. Four pair of eyes blink at him, two of them smile, one offers him a curious glance and the last one raises an eyebrow.

"Hi." She nods her head at him, takes another unbelievably large sip of her drink, finishing it. "Let's go now."

She won't introduce him to her friends – probably thinks he would use them as leverage against her. He would.

"Um, Eden?" One of her friend asks. "Who's this?"

She opens her mouth, but he beats her to it and offers the woman a smile.

"I'm Yagami Raito. It's nice to meet you." He bows his head. "I'm Eden's… friend." He trails off, innocent, as if he doesn't know the implications behind his words.

"We're not friends." She mumbles under her breath, but he's the only one who hears it. "He came to pick me up." She adds, louder this time for her friends to hear.

It earns her another four blinks and a grin from Ryuk, whose eyes are still glued to that piece of apple.

"Really?" Another one this time, with a ring on her left hand. "That's so sweet of him."

"Yes, very sweet." Eden doesn't roll her eyes, but he can feel the sarcasm oozing from her.

"I wish my boyfriend was as considerate." Another one this time, her phone in her right hand.

The last one, with her eyebrow still raised, doesn't seem to buy it. But then Light smiles at her and she blinks, her features becoming controlled and cool as she nods her head at him.

"Text me when you're home then." She says. Eden nods in her direction and then moves to stand up, shrugs on her coat and grabs her coat. As an afterthought, she pushes her hand into her now empty glass to retrieve that slice of apple.

"Have fun, girls." She doesn't wait for him and stalks through the crowd with a determined step.

"It was nice meeting you." He bows again and trails after her, Ryuk tailing them like a little puppy.

Outside, the wind picked up. When he finds her, she throws Ryuk the piece of apple and then smacks him in the chest. He takes the blow easily, doesn't even step backwards.

"I'm getting sick of you." She tells him with fire in her eyes. "Sick of all of this, of your twisted little games."

"Games?" He raises an eyebrow at her, plays innocent. It's not like she can do much about it.

"Don't be coy with me." She narrows her eyes. "If you think I can't bury you alive, I can and I will."

It's the way she says it, convinced and wrathful, like she would dig a hole and leave him to rot, shovel dirt and let him die there screaming for help.

"Is that so?" And the strangest part is, he would let her do it, let her try (and it's odd, something in his chest that tightens, makes his skin so hot it feels like it burns, the way her glares pierce through him).

She nods her head, beautiful and deadly and there's an urge, a sudden urge, something that catches him completely off guard and yet there's certainty there and he wants to, he needs to –

He kisses her.

(takes a few steps forward, watches as she doesn't flinch and then reaches for her, mouth hot on hers and he wants to hurt her, to break in pieces and put her back together again and –)

* * *

 _ **a/n: I can't picture Light having the typical feelings regarding love, but that's just me. I hope you enjoyed Light's POV. Thank you for all of your reviews and favourites and follows. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**It matches the soreness in her left fist, the burn that still lingers on her lips.**

 **Oggetto**

| i was on a heavy tip, trying to cross a canyon with a broken limb |

.

Soft fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, sausages, French toast that oozes out butter and whipped cream –

She's ravenous, alcohol will do that to her, especially now that the hammers in her head stopped. When the waiter drops their plates, she hurries with her thanks and pushes a knife into the pancakes, stacks bacon and eggs on top.

"My birthday is in a couple of weeks." He tells her, beautiful bruised.

(there's a bit of blood at the corner of his lip and his right cheek is a little swollen, it matches the soreness in her left fist, the burn that still lingers on her lips)

"Oh?" She hums, alternate between sips of coffee and overly large bites.

"My mother usually cooks dinner." He nods, takes a sip of his own coffee. "I want you to come."

He has to be careful when he drinks, takes slow, careful sips. She punched him and he wants her at his birthday party – how quaint.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugs her shoulders, cuts into the French toast and is pleasantly surprised to find pecans between folds of wet bread.

"My father will be there." He adds, almost as an afterthought.

"The cop?" He's mentioned it, once or twice.

"Chief of police." He corrects, like she should pay more attention. "He's been busy with the Kira case."

"Ah." There's an explosion of butter and cream in her mouth. "I guess that means he doesn't know about your extracurricular activities."

His face hardens and then relaxes, probably because it hurts when he moves.

"No one knows." He shakes his head, strands of hair framing his face. "Except for you." He says it like she should feel lucky that a seventeen year old mass murderer stalks her.

"I feel so special." Sarcasm tastes bitter. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father that you murder criminals after school in my apartment."

"I know you won't." And he nods, like he actually trusts her, as much as he can trust her anyways. "But why?"

"Why what?" She takes a piece of bacon with her fingers, enjoys the crispiness.

"Why do you keep my secret?" He tilts his head to the side. "You have nothing to gain from this and more to lose if people figure out you knew and didn't say anything."

"Why did you kiss me?" She answers, without missing a beat and promptly shoves bacon in her mouth.

"You can't answer a question with a question." He rolls his eyes at her.

"I just did." She almost pulls her tongue at him, almost.

"You're a grown woman, act you're age." He pouts.

"Oh, I will." She smiles, but it's wicked. "When you stop murdering people."

Ryuk floats at their table with an apple in hand just as he rolls his eyes at her. The Death God offers a lopsided grin and takes a bite and she wonders what unsuspecting kitchen worker just had an aneurism when an apple floated away.

(neither of them answer the questions, they wouldn't)

* * *

 _ **a/n : People seem to think Light is possessive of Eden and it's not really that. It's more of a he doesn't fully trust her yet and wants to make sure he's around so she doesn't blabber about him being Kira. I'm glad most of you enjoyed the kiss and Light's POV. Thank you for reading and your reviews, let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a good thing her mother can't see the Shinigami hovering above her head.**

 **Oggetto**

| you were on the other side, like always |

.

It's not that she's unhappy to see her mother or bothered by the fact that the woman came inside her apartment without calling her first –

"Hello. I'm Raito Yagami." It's not that she's unhappy, no, it's that the timing is shit. "It's nice to meet you."

Her mother sends her a look, curious and surprised, but definitely pleased.

"Hello, Raito-kun." She shakes his hand, slow and careful, takes a good look at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

She knows what the woman is doing. She's assessing him, every hair on his head, the lines of his face, the school uniform that fits him well, all the way down to the size of his shoes and how polished they are.

Her mother then offers her a smile, eyes sparkling in a way that can only mean she'll have a long, painful interrogation afterwards, from her entire family no less.

"What are you doing here, mother dear?" The last part comes out a bit sarcastic, but her mother is very much used to it. She shakes her head at her daughter and offers her a smug grin.

"Can't a mother check up on her child?" It's still there, that smug grin.

"You have two others." She replies easily.

"Yes, well, the other two call more often." He's staring between the two of them with a smile on his face, obviously pleased by the whole ordeal. "I thought we could spend some time together, have supper. You're more than welcomed to join, Raito-kun. I always love to chat with Eden's _friends_."

"I'd be delighted." He offers the woman a striking smile, which she answers with one of her own.

"I'm sure you would." She mumbles under her breath, the comment at either of them. They pretend not to hear it.

"Eden always tell me so little about her life." Her mother tells him, keeps her eyes firmly planted on him.

"She never says much to me either. My sister had to pry for her to tell us anything about herself."

"She's met your family?"

"My mother and sister. She returned the wallet that I lost and I invited her to dinner to thank her."

"How quaint." Her mother's eyes shift to her and she thinks about kicking them both out of her apartment, especially since they obviously have a lot to say to each other.

"Yes, very quaint." Especially the part where he kills criminals in his spare time. It's a good thing her mother can't see the Shinigami hovering above her head. "Did you have a place in mind, mother? Or should we just stand in my doorway and order takeout?"

"Adam told me of a new place that opened near the Koami Shrine." If her brother mentioned the place, it probably has a fully functioning bar. She never thought much about her brother's alcoholism before, but she now has a new found appreciation for it.

"Is that Eden's older brother?"

"Yes, Adam is Eden's older brother. I'm glad she mentioned she had siblings." Her mother's head is obviously filled with ideas and none of them are true. "She also has an older sister, Eve."

The names make him smile – Eve, Adam, Eden. Their grandfather was a deeply religious man with too much money, it made him a tad eccentric.

"She's the neurosurgeon?" Oh, her mother is enjoying this.

"How about we go to dinner now?" She sighs. "Or maybe you would like to show him family pictures?"

"I don't think I have them on me at the moment, dear."

"I'd love to see them some time." Of course he would. "Eden's good looks obviously come from you, I'm sure your family is a sight to behold."

"Oh, please." Her mother laughs happily. "You're very handsome yourself, Raito-kun."

Ryuk pulls out his tongue, not quite following. She hopes that restaurant has vodka.

* * *

 **a/n: Poor Eden, haha. Hope you enjoyed, drop a line to let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**She really is hungry.**

 **Oggetto**

| wondering what to do with life |

.

Cotton candy that makes fingers sticky blue, warm buttery popcorn, corn dogs sizzling hot from the deep fryer and –

"Candied apple?" She asks, raising the stick upwards.

"Candied apple?" The Shinigami repeats, puzzled and yet reaches with greedy fingers towards the sugar coated fruit. She nods her head and watches as the Death God takes a generous bite.

"They have some with caramel also." She says, reading the sign. There's red apples covered with white chocolate and green ones drizzled with caramel. When she turns her eyes back towards Ryuk, the apple is gone.

The Shinigami offers her a grin and then floats towards the back of the stand, where they keep the apples. She pities the two workers there who'll probably have a heart attack from watching apples float away on their own.

"I thought people came to Spaceland to go on rides." He offers, still holding her cotton candy and a half-filled bucket of popcorn with some stars and spaceship plastered all over it.

"Food, also." She explains, paying for another apple, this time drizzled with chocolate. "And getting ripped off playing those games to win stuffed animals."

"Is that why you agreed to come so easily?" He seemed genuinely surprised when he proposed the amusement park and she didn't put up a fight.

She shrugs her shoulders. She likes amusements parks, she always has. There's something about stuffing your face with too much food and then going on rides and puking your guts out afterwards that just appeals to her, but there's also –

"I figured I might as well tag along." She tells him, chocolate cracking under her teeth. "You obviously didn't want to come to Spaceland just for the rides."

He's been restless lately. Ever since Ryuk announced he was being followed one afternoon while trailing home after her.

She thinks he might do something reckless, something that will get him caught.

He doesn't deny it.

"You've noticed it too." He makes a head movement, subtle. "We're being followed. He's been following us all day."

She doesn't need to look. She already knows.

"I thought Kira only killed criminals." She says and swallows another mouthful, this time hitting some apple. "The man is only doing his job, what's criminal about that?"

"I can't have people following me around, Eden." His face has hardened. "I'm sure you can understand why."

"I think you should have people following you around." Some pieces of chocolate fall on the floor.

"Are you saying I should do nothing and let them try to catch me?" He doesn't understand.

"Yes." She nods her head. "That is exactly what you should do."

Whoever that man is, whoever sent him, they have nothing but a good hunch and you can't prosecute on a hunch, her brother taught her that much.

He mulls it over. She can see the gears turning in his pretty little head, puzzles pieces removed and then replaced. Finally, he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you care so much?" He asks and she wipes her hands clean with a napkin she takes from the stand and throws away the stick that one held her apple. "Didn't you tell me once, that everyone deserves to die?"

She takes a step forward and then another, she steps forward until she's very close to him, so close she can smell the detergent his mother uses and the tiny bit of aftershave he uses probably mostly for show.

She reaches forward and grabs the cotton candy, smiles.

"Are you hungry? I'm a bit peckish." There's a second where he obviously wants to say something and then wisely keeps it to himself.

"How can you be hungry? You've spent the last hour doing nothing except for eating snacks."

"Snacks aren't food." She rolls her eyes at him, like he should know this. "They are the things you eat before actual food and I want actual food now."

Ryuk reappears with an inhumanly large grin just as he rolls her eyes at him. She takes a piece of candy and shoves it in her mouth.

She really is hungry.

* * *

 _ **a/n : i'm finally out of the hospital, so here's a new chapter. thanks for sticking around, hoped you enjoyed the read and let me know what you thought. thank you for reading.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**He also kills criminals in his spare time.**

 **Oggetto**

| I'd already had a sip, so I'd reasoned I was drunk enough to deal with it |

.

"Mom called." Her sister tries for subtlety, playing with the handle of her coffee cup. She fails, mostly because there has never been anything subtle when it comes to their mother. "She said you a had a boyfriend."

"Mom says a lot of things, Eve." She answers with a shrug of her shoulders, taking a sip of her own coffee which is more milk and sugar than actual caffeine.

"That she does." Her sister agrees with a nod of her head, but obviously won't drop the subject that easily. "But I was… surprised. You never mentioned you were interested in someone."

"It's a fairly new development." It's not technically a lie, a half-truth even. She can't even deny she is dating him, not when she's around him so much and he's made it quite clear that he didn't plan on letting her leave anytime soon.

It's better to just accept it, especially when the kiss he planted on her still stings when she thinks about it.

"She likes him." Her sister tells her, like it matters. "Mom likes him. She told me he was very handsome, from a good family and top of his class."

He also kills criminals in his spare time. At least, for now, it's only criminals. He seems to have taken her advice and not killed the man following him, not yet anyways. She doesn't know how long that will last, especially if he feels cornered and lashes out.

"What do you want to know, Eve, really?" Her sister is usually direct and right now she seems to tiptoe, pausing between every few words to weigh them. It's not like her.

"I want to know if you're… happy." Ah, there it is.

"You want to know if I'm less crazy, you mean?" She shrugs her shoulders again and her sister narrows her eyes. "I still take my meds, so, no worries about that."

"You know that's not what I mean, Eden." Her sister tuts disapprovingly. "There's nothing wrong with what you have. I just want to be sure that you're being careful and level-headed when it comes to this."

Spoken like the doctor she is, also the sister who is sixteen years older. She knows her sister is only concerned and means well, but there's something fun about teasing her.

She doesn't have time to add anything because her brother chooses that exact moment to plop down on the only other vacant chair at their table.

"Why can't we ever meet at a bar?" He says in lieu of greeting, loosening the tie around his neck. "We're all grownups here and I could use a stiff drink." Judging by his overflowing briefcase, he was in court this morning.

"Because we're not all alcoholics like you, Adam." Her sister rolls her eyes. "And it's barely eleven." She adds, even if their brother's favourite motto is that it's five o'clock somewhere it the world.

"Mom called." Her brother says, completely ignoring their sister and turning his attention to her. "Couldn't stop gushing about your new boyfriend."

"I've already had this conversation." She answers coolly, pointing to their sister. "Are you going to ask me if I'm happy?"

"Less crazy, you mean?" Her brother's grin is cheeky and, while directed at her, it's mostly meant to tease their sister.

"Adam!" Her sister exclaims loudly, kicking him under the table. "God, I'm going to need more coffee if I have to deal with you. You guys want anything?" Her voice changes from annoyed to caring in a matter of seconds.

"Coffee, black." Her brother answers. "The biggest size they have."

Eden pauses.

"A blueberry muffin, please."

* * *

 _ **a/n: sorry for the little break, school and work keep me busy. Next up, L and assumptions. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**He might miss something.**

 **Oggetto**

| I lost my mind, I don't mind |

.

L doesn't blink (can't, won't, _doesn't_ ).

On the screen – a pretty picture, a bland picture, but curious, curious –

"Yagami-san…" L trails off, thumb ghosting over parted lips, eyes dry from not blinking and the glare of the screen. His own voice echoes in the silence, over the frequency of audio monitors and the monotony of monitoring. "Who's this?"

Yagami-san towers over L. He's a stern man, a capable man, broad shoulders and lines on his face, he's a tired man. He's not intimidating because he doesn't want to be, but there is no doubt that he could be, if he wanted to.

But he doesn't want to be, so he's just tired, tired, tired and displeased, skeptical. He's not fond of L's idea to put cameras in his home to spy on his unsuspecting family.

Yagami-san takes one look at L, then at the screen.

On the screen – a pretty picture, a bland picture, nothing out of the ordinary except –

"If you switch it on the other side of equal sign, it becomes a negative." L turns his ear towards the speaker, as if he will catch something important. He won't. "Keep that in mind, it's important, especially when you plug it into the formula…"

"Eden." Yagami-san says, voice cutting off the rest of the sentence. "She's…"

L knows her name. He also knows her last name, her occupation, where she studied, her address and her phone number, every address and every phone number of every member of her family. He knows everything about her, he just doesn't know her, who she is.

He can make deductions – she's very obviously good at math, which is why she is an actuary and also the reason she offers to help the youngest of the Yagami children with her homework.

With a glance at her clothes, expensive, well maintained, you can tell she has money – by the way she carries herself, it's not farfetched to say that she comes from money. The way her hair bunches up close to her neck, you can assume it was in a ponytail before.

Yes, L can see all of that and, with the information Wammy provided, he can see that most of his deductions are correct. No, what isn't obvious is –

"She's Raito's girlfriend." Yagami-san finishes – there's a smidge of disbelief there, but only a little bit. Not because his son found a girlfriend, no, Raito Yagami is handsome, anyone can tell with just one look that he would be popular with women, but because his son, who never showed an interest in dating, has a girlfriend.

L hums, thumb now paused in his mouth, and continues to watch the screen.

Light Yagami is seated in front of his girlfriend and his little sister, a book in his hands. He sends a look towards the both of them ever so often, almost every ten pages.

"Since when?" L asks, eyes itching to close, but he can't, he might miss –

"They met a little over three months ago." Yagami-san says. "But he introduced her as his girlfriend on his birthday."

They've barely started dating a month ago, then and, if they met in January, that means that Kira was already active and she has no involvement with Kira, only with Light Yagami and the innocent, doe-eyed façade he presents.

"Thank you, Yagami-san." The man knows when he's being dismissed and he sends L a blank stare coupled with a nod before returning to take his seat on one of the couches of the hotel room, the one next to an exhausted Matsuda-san.

Not that L looks, no, his attention stays on the screen, eyes thirsty for sleep. He might –

(Light looks up from his book, sends a look towards his _girlfriend_ and this time she looks up, catches his eyes.)

He might miss something.

* * *

 _ **a/n: Chapter 18, L's POV. Next up, To-ho and L and Light and Eden somewhere in the middle of all of this. Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**her and the devil, walk side by side**

 **Oggetto**

interlude

| but do you, ache for him |

.

Her friend is a beautiful blushing bride, feverish eyes and drunken smiles. Not because of the alcohol, no, even if there was a bottle of champagne at 10 o'clock this morning while they were getting ready –

"Would you ever do this?" He asks, champagne flute in his hand, taking in the scene in front of them. It's not the biggest wedding she's ever been too, she doubts her ex-sister-in-law will ever be surpassed, but it's not small by any means. People brush past them excitedly, some a tad too exuberant because of the open bar, some hungry, some talking about the decorations and how the weather is just perfect for a wedding.

"Do what?" She asks, taking a sip of her own drink, not even registering the taste anymore. She'd been up since the crack of dawn, walking in heels for hours, talking to so many people –

"Get married, have a wedding." He tries for nonchalance and, if she didn't know that everything with him had a purpose, she'd believe it, but she does, does know him.

Her friend is posing with her husband now, under cherry blossom trees, her grin splitting across her face as soft pink flowers rain all around her.

"Yes." He blinks at her. "If I met someone I loved and he loved me as much, I'd get married." She's never been opposed to the idea of marriage.

"I didn't expect that." He tells her, like he should know her.

But he doesn't.

"Of course you didn't." She tells him, taking another sip, this one longer. "Let's not pretend that you know me, _Light_."

"I want to." He tells her, almost, almost like he means. "I want to know you, Eden, but you, you don't want me to know you."

"I'm _sure_ you can understand why." She doesn't look at him.

"I already have your name and your face." He says, as if they aren't surrounded by people everywhere. "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already and, if I wanted to _hurt_ you, I would have already killed your friends and your family."

It's not comforting, but then, it isn't meant to be. It's not a threat, it's a simple fact. She'd tried very hard to keep him as far away from everyone in her life, but he'd found a way, he will _always_ find a way.

"But I don't want to _hurt_ you, Eden." He continues.

"But you would, if you had to." If she ever became a threat, if she decided to leave, then he'd hurt her and he _would_ be able to.

"Only if you made me, only if you didn't leave me a choice." She finally looks at him then, turns her head and stares. He looks back with vibrant brown eyes, possessive and consuming, and she blinks, the sudden realization sending tremors up and down her spine, because he's, _he_ –

"Eden." Her friend shouts, beckoning her over with wide arms. "Come, we have to take pictures with all the bridesmaids."

And then he's back to being his usual aloof self, cool and confident, the intensity of the moment lost so fast she thinks she might've had hallucinated it.

"Go ahead. I'll hold it for you." He reaches for her flute, fingers brushing against hers. She takes a look at her friend and then at him, wonders if she should really turn her back and walk away, but then her friend is shouting again, the other three bridesmaids already at her side, so she nods her head and walks towards them, his stare burning her back.

"What took you so long?"

"She was busy flirting with her boyfriend."

"He can't keep his eyes off of you."

"He seems really in love with you, Eden."

She offers a smile and waves a hand, but then she turns head and looks. Ryuk has come to rest next to him, probably back from terrorizing caterers on his search for apples. On this beautiful spring day, where everyone is all smiles and excitement and the trees bloom pretty pink flowers, she –

(her and the devil, walk side by side)

She's hungry.

* * *

 _ **a/n : i hope all of you are safe and taking care of yourselves. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
